


Veiws of A Landlady

by amaronith



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson on her tenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veiws of A Landlady

She knew, of course. Had always known, ever since those two graced her doorstep wanting to rent her rooms. Well, alright, perhaps she had not known exactly what it was, but she had known that those two boys, they were meant for great things. She would have had to have been blind, however, to miss the way they looked at each other, the way they casually touched each other. It was almost innocent at first, the way the two constantly admired each other... or, rather, the good Doctor admired, and Holmes occasionally graced him with a compliment. Still, the two were besotted with each other, and she was willing to accept that. Love was not something law could rule, after all. And who cared if her eyes dulled, and her hearing became less keen? It would keep them safe, and that was all that mattered.

They may have belonged to each other, but they were still _her_ boys.


End file.
